Raphie's reply
by ChaosDancer12
Summary: A response to ninjafreak0131's Lullaby For A Prince.
1. Raphie's reply

**A response to ninjafreak0131's Lullaby For A Prince, she did Leo and I was inspired to do Raphie's part of the lullaby, so here it is, Raphie's Reply. The intro and the snippet after it belong to ninjafreak0131 but from Raphie's point of view, the story is mine. I do not own TMNT, MLP, Leo and Raph. I own the parody and my TMNT OC Sakura.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time,_

 _In a magical land called Equestria._

 _There lived two princes._

 _One who rose the sun_

 _And the other who rose the moon._

 _Together, they created peace and balance throughout their kingdom._

 _But one day, the younger one became jealous,_

 _For the ponies played and frolicked in his brother's day_

 _While they slept and dreamed through his beautiful night._

 _He refused to lower the moon._

 _The eldest tried to reason with him_

 _But the younger one unleashed a dark power within him,_

 _Creating a dangerous colt name: Nightmare Moon._

 _He vowed to shred the land in eternal night,_

 _Never letting anyone see the sun again._

 _..._

"Raph!" Leo begged his younger brother. "Listen to reason! You don't have to do this!"

Raphael gave a loud cackle and smiled towards his older brother.

"Dear, dear brother..." He taunted, circling him like a tiger ready to catch his prey. "So naive... Always believing in the goodness of others..."

He stopped and glared.

"That's what makes you weak!"

He shot a dark red beam at Leonardo who stood their, frozen.

Leo fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Finally... I have won!" Raph exclaimed with another maniacal laugh.

Leo sighed in defeat, quickly, he glanced at same table behind his brother.

He barely managed it but he stood up, using all of his energy.

"Oh? Ready for round two Leo?" Raph smirked.

Using the magic that he had left, Leo levitated the Elements of Harmony towards him as he shot a bright blue beam at Raphael.

"What?!" Raph screamed. "Nooooo!"

Instantly, he was teleported to the moon, Leo swallowed and let a tear slide down his cheek.

"Forgive me, dear brother... I am truly sorry..."

* * *

Raphie's P.O.V

* * *

"I never should have done this." I muttered as I looked down upon Equestria from my prison on the moon, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Please brother, why can't you take me back. Please..."

I sat down and I started to cry. _'I was so stupid.'_ I thought to myself. _'Leo loved me so much but all I did was hurt him and make him cry. I nearly severed our bond as brothers... I don't deserve to have him as my older brother... I don't deserve to be the Lunar Prince...'_

I was knocked out of my guilty thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Leo?" I asked.

He was singing.

He was singing a lullaby for me. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat when I realized that he was crying, from the pain from sending me away or the pain from loneliness, I didn't know.

All that I knew what's that my brother missed me.

* * *

 _8 years after the sealing of Raphie on the moon..._

* * *

Leo had been singing that lullaby for the past four years, every day that he set his sun and raised my moon, he would sing that lullaby. I heard him and tried to convey that I did and I knew that he understood that I did because the next few lullabies seemed to be a bit more happier but today's lullaby was the saddest.

I wanted to do something about it but I couldn't because I was trapped on the moon due to my stupid actions but then I had an idea.

If I could hear Leo's voice when he was singing me that lullaby then could he hear me if I sang him a lullaby of my own?

That night, I decided to create my own lullaby for the next night.

...

I took a deep breath as the next night arrived, Leo had just finished singing my lullaby and I knew that it was my turn.

 _"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long."_ I began.

 _"How could I have hurt them this way?_

 _So rest easy now, the punishment's mine_

 _The weight of my crimes are my own._

 _But into that stillness you brought me a song_

 _With your voice my company kept_

 _For your tried eyes and sweet lullabies_

 _In exile I pay you my debt..."_

I sighed as I remembered my descent into madness, when I let the nightmare take over me, the look on Leo's face when I hurt him.

I took a deep breath and I began to sing again.

 _"Once did a colt who gleamed like the moon_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _Dejected he cried, "Surely their is no pony_

 _"Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_

 _So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

 _Against those who cared for him the most_

 _He let the Nightmare fall on those he ruled_

 _And threatened to grip them in permanent cold._

 _Lullay, dear Leo, good night brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Leo, you loved me so much more than I knew_

 _Forgive me for being so blind._

 _Soon did his brother do what was demanded_

 _And gave to the Moonlight his due_

 _Breaking the Harmony, he saved his ponies_

 _And banished him, as a wise ruler must do._

 _Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,_

 _Duties we always uphold;_

 _May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

 _And live on with no burden upon your soul._

 _Lullay, dear Leo, good night brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Leo, you loved me much more than I knew_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind."_

I muffled the sob that was threatening to escape from my throat as I remembered my childhood, when Leo and I were the best of friends. We hardly fought over anything and we protected each other but as we grew up we drifted apart and fought over anything and everything possible.

But I still sang on.

 _"The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

 _I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

 _May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you, I miss you, all these miles away._

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon that bed above the lights_

 _And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_

 _Sleep, sleep_

 _Sleep…"_

I let out a painful scream of agony and regret, my tears streaming down my cheeks but on the cold moon, anybody but me could hear it.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed. "LEO! Please forgive me for being so blind, brother! PLEASE!"

I looked at Equestria and I saw a tiny blue flash come from the area that Canterlot was in and I knew.

Leo had heard me.

* * *

Leo smiled as he heard the soft voice of his younger brother as he sang. "I miss you Otouto." He muttered. And I can't wait for the day that we'll be together again."

 _"I know Oniichan."_ He heard Raph say. _"I'll wait for that day. The day when we'll be together again._

 _I promise..."_

* * *

 **Yeah, I had to fight with my tears as I wrote this, it's so sad, anyway, I got the idea after I had read ninjafreak0131's Lullaby For A Prince, my TMNT OC Sakura demanded that I write Raphie's version of Luna's reply and threatened to leak false information to her brothers that I was writing a death fic for them and I read in other stories that Leo and Raphie don't like authors that wrote death fics and that they try to get rid of them if I didn't do it... *Shudders* ...and I like being alive ok?**

 ***Grins* And I think that I know how to get my revenge on her now.**


	2. Raphie's reply extra

**And here's my revenge on Sakura *Giggles* And there is a little bit of LeoxRaph fluff for you guys as well.**

 **And would you believe that I wrote this story over the course of one day? Damn, this is a very addictive plot bunny.**

* * *

The student of the Solar Prince Leonardo, Sakura, ushered her new friends and fellow elements out of the ruined room that had been the site for Nightmare Moon's final stand to give the two Princes some privacy before they headed for the party that the Element of Laughter was going to be holding to celebrate the Lunar Prince, Raphael's, return to sanity.

Leo watched with fondness as the Element of Magic left with them, his precious student and little sister was growing up, soon, she would be ready.

He turned his attention to a guilty looking Raphael that was watching the Elements leave, his eyes lingering on their wounds.

"It is not your fault Raphael." Leo told him. "The fault belongs to me. I put our little ponies in danger when I failed to realize that you needed me more than they did.

I was selfish, I cared more about my duties as the Solar Prince and because of that, I ignored my duty as an older brother and I didn't see that till it was too late.

I couldn't save you from the Nightmare and I couldn't change the punishment handed to you by the Elements, I let you down little brother..." Leo sighed and looked at his hoofs. "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be your older brother."

"Shut up Leo!" Raphael snapped. "It's my fault okay! I let my pride get in my way and I lost sight of what was important to me! I forgot about those who loved me and took care of me! I fell to the darkness within my heart and I let it rule me and do you know what Leo?! **I HATED IT! THE MORE THAT I HATED THE DARKNESS, THE STRONGER THE CONTROL IT HAD OVER ME GOT! I HURT OUR LITTLE PONIES! I HURT THOSE WHO I SWORE TO PROTECT AND... I... I ... HURT YOU! MY BROTHER! I HURT MY OWN BROTHER! I'M A MONSTER LEO! _A MONSTER!"_**

"Would a monster sing me a lullaby whenever I had nightmares?" Leo asked as he draped one of his wings over Raph's shoulders. "Would a monster fight Discord and Sombra to protect our little ponies from them? Would a monster use his own magic to shelter and protect those who had no parents from ponies that wanted to hurt them?"

"You are not a monster Raphael." Leo told him. "You are a guardian little brother. You protected our little ponies and you never stopped caring about them, even in the grips of a Nightmare, you never stopped fighting to protect them.

Even us royalty can make mistakes Raphael, we are not the gods that our little ponies think we are, we are entitled to make mistakes and screw-ups every once in a while but it's the lessons that we learn from them that help us to become better rulers for our little ponies, so do not cry Raphael, for this mess with Nightmare Moon was born from our mistakes, it makes it our fault and we will recover from this, we'll face this together, like we have always done in the past, as brothers.

And now, I ask you to accept my apologizes Raphael, not as the Solar Prince but as your older brother, for failing to be there for you when you needed me the most."

"Only if you accept mine Leo." Raphael said. "Not as the Lunar Prince but as your younger brother, for all of the pain and sorrow that I have caused you during my descent into madness..."

"Your apologizes have been accepted Raphael." Leo said as he muzzled his brother and rested his head on top of Raph's.

Raph smiled as he muzzled his head into the side of Leo's neck, feeling his brother's head on top of his own. "Shouldn't we be going now Leo?" He asked. "Our little ponies are waiting for us."

"They can wait a little bit longer." Leo said. "I have waited over a thousand years for this, if I can do that, then our little ponies can do the same thing."

"Fair enough." Raphael said. "They can wait a little bit longer, I missed you Leo. It was so lonely and cold up there."

"I know Raphie." Leo said, feeling a single tear slide down his cheek. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Raphael said, feeling the tear land on top of his head. "You're forgiven Leo. I forgive you.

I love you Oniichan."

"I love you too Otouto."

* * *

 **Me: *Whistles***

 **Sakura: You know what, I'm not gonna tell Leo and Raphie about you having ideas for your own death fic...**

 **Me: Yes! *Punches the air***

 **Sakura: *Pulls out her tessens* I'm gonna kill you instead.**

 **Me: *Pales and runs for it***

 **Sakura: *Runs after me* Get back here Chaos! I swear that it won't hurt a lot! I'll make it quick and painless!**

 **Me: Read and review to save me from being killed by my own OC! Please!**

 **Sakura: GET BACK HERE! *Throws a tessen at me***

 **Me: *Ducks to dodge it* SOMEBODY SAVE ME PLEASE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!**


End file.
